Never Cheat A Mercenary
by Tempest78
Summary: Why you should never try to renegotiate terms with a ruthless Mercenary. Ban/OC


**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the characters. Nor do I own the fandom. I only own my little plot line. Celesta belongs to Celestial Beauty. All other OC's are mine.**

**A/N: Happy Birthday Celestial Beauty. XD **

**Terms:**

**Ryou = the currency from Sengoku Period.**

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu sat at the table and watched the serving wench walk with sure steps. She poured the saki into the cups. Her gown emphasized her full cleavage just enough to tease.

She poured the next man's saki and his hand squeezed her butt. Her eyes narrowed and she slammed the jug onto the table. She reached back and removed his hand, slapping it onto the table and then drove a dagger into the middle of it.

"You bitch!"

She snorted and then viciously backhanded the man. "Just because I'm a serving girl doesn't mean I'll let men disrespect me." She ripped the dagger out of his hand and put it back into the case strapped to her inner, upper thigh.

"Next time keep you fucking hands to yourself." She resumed her pouring duties.

"Latimere, I've told you before not to harass my girls."

"Bitch didn't have to stab my hand."

"You're lucky that is all she did. Celesta is known for her quick temper, but she fulfills her duties admirably."

She poured Bankotsu's saki and then walked off into the servant's quarters. Bankotsu smirked and swallowed his drink. "She's a feisty one, eh?"

Lord Mokan laughed. "You have no idea."

Bankotsu placed his cup on the table. "So, about the job?"

Mokan placed his cup on the table and nodded. "My men have been plagued by invaders from the east. I want you and your men to eliminate them."

Bankotsu's brow rose. "A full assault, eh?" He rubbed his chin.

Mokan sighed heavily and nodded. "They've plagued my people long enough."

"How many men are we talking about?"

"A small army of thirty men."

Thirty, eh? Where can we find them?"

"Five miles to the east, near the river. They hold a small parcel of fifteen acres. Clear the land of all inhabitants and I will double your pay."

"The standard fee is expensive enough. Thirty men, will add to that price. Clearing the land will cost even more."

"Money is no object; I'm willing to pay whatever it takes to finally be rid of the pests."

Bankotsu smirked. "You're certain?"

"Hai." Mokan slid a large bag of gold and priceless gems over to the mercenary. "I trust you will find this an acceptable starting fee?"

Bankotsu opened the bag and checked its contents. He smirked and then nodded. "I'll be back for the rest once the task is finished." He rose to his feet.

Mokan grinned. "Good, we will be expecting you. Are you sure I can't change your mind about accepting my hospitality for the night?"

Bankotsu shook his head. "My men and I prefer to get right to the task." He tucked the bag into his haori and behind his armor. He settled Banryu against his shoulder and pinned the man with a brutal glare.

"Don't even think about trying to renegotiate payment either." Bankotsu walked off.

"Was it wise to hire a merciless group such as the Scichinintai?"

"Don't worry Latimere, I can handle them."

"If you say so." The man clutched his wounded hand and went to see the healer.

Mokan sat back and sipped his wine.

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu surveyed the aftermath of his band's destruction. Bodies lay strew across the blood soaked ground. Flames licked every pile of broken buildings. _'Not bad for an hour's work.' _

He watched the black smoke curl into the sky. "No survivors."

His men's eyes gleamed with malice as they walked around checking all of the bodies and usual hiding spots. They took great delight in killing the would-be survivors.

The frightened cries of the remaining people were music to his ears. He tapped Banryu against his shoulder and smirked. The last soldier was killed. He grinned.

"Let's go get the rest of our payment."

The men followed their leader.

**XOXOXO:**

Celesta scrubbed the floor and huffed. "I don't even want to know how all these stains got here." She dipped the rag into the bucket of soapy water and scowled. "They won't come off no matter what I do."

The sound of boots hitting the tile jerked her head to the entrance and she watched five men, file into the room.

_'Isn't that the guy Lord Mokan had an audience with yesterday?' _She noticed the blood splattered on his countenance and sighed. _'I bet I'm going to have to scrub those white again.'_

"Yo Mokan, I'm here for the rest of my payment!"

Lord Mokan walked out with wide eyes. "That was rather quick."

Bankotsu shrugged. "We've done as you asked, as you can see by our clothes."

Mokan frowned. "What proof have you brought?"

"I figured you'd demand proof." Bankotsu tossed the head of the general at his feet and smirked.

The Daimyo's eyes widened and he jumped back.

"Now, about the rest of my payment - "

"I gave you a large bag of jewels and I will give you another bag of them. I think that should suffice ne?"

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed. "You said 'money is no object.' That means _I_ name the price! My price is _all _of your jewels and _all _of your Ryou's."

"But… that's outrageous!"

"That's my price. Now pay up."

"I won't make my kingdom go broke, just to satisfy your greed."

"I see." Bankotsu spotted the girl scrubbing the floor. "Yo girl," He crooked his finger.

She frowned and rose to her feet. "My name is Celesta, not 'yo girl'."

_'If she pisses me off again, I'll just kill her.'_ His eyes narrowed. "Get over here quickly, before I change my mind."

Something in the tone of his voice caused her to run over to him.

He sighed and pushed her behind him. "Stay right behind me."

She blinked and did as told. _'I have a feeling Lord Mokan just fucked up.'_

Bankotsu tapped Banryu against his shoulder and his eyes narrowed at Mokan. "Since you refuse to pay my price…" An evil smirk crossed his lips. "I'll settle for this instead." Banryu swooshed through the air chopping Mokan and his four guardsmens' heads off in one clean stroke.

He faced his men. "I want them all dead!"

His men let out excited yells and charged through the palace, destroying every person they found. They trashed the rooms and looted all items of monetary value from every room before running back to Bankotsu.

He nodded at the piles of treasure chests. "Good, load them onto Genkotsu." He faced the girl and his eyes hardened. "_If _you do as I say, I'll spare you. If you cause me any trouble, you'll share your ex lord's fate."

She blinked and stared at him.

His eyes pierced his men. "She is to remain unharmed! Now, take her to Genkotsu."

The men nodded and led her over to the tank like member.

Bankotsu swung Banryu in large arches bringing the building down around him and laughing maniacally. When he was done the entire palace lay in ruins and he walked over to his group.

"Renkotsu, burn the ruins to ashes."

Renkotsu lifted the gourd to his mouth and blew out a large flame, igniting all the ruined wood and rubble.

Bankotsu stared deep into the girl's eyes. "You're coming with me, whether you like it or not."

"Wait just a - "

She fell silent at his intense glare.

"I meant what I said about being troublesome." He watched her jaw clinch. "The rules are simple: do what I say _without _argument and I'll keep you alive. Fuck up, even once and your head will roll."

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish.

He sat down in his usual spot and yanked her into his lap.

"Stay put."

She blinked and felt his arm close over her waist like a vise grip.

"Genkotsu, take us back to base."

With a loud groan the heavy tank like monster jerked forward and then quickly plowed across the ground, in the direction of their base.

** XOXOXO:**

**A/N: I may or may not continue this at a later date, but for now I'm going to call this done. I'd love to hear everyone's opinions on it - especially the birthday girl's. XD**


End file.
